relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
Endenia
Endenia is considered the founder of the Zionist faith as well as the'' de facto'' political leader of Zion. Her first known appearance is in the year 2034, where she began proclaiming a message of peace, love, and community among the war-stricken areas of northern South America. Today, she continues to lead her people in a seemingly ageless fashion. Origin It is unknown where Endenia was born, although she appears to be of European ancestry and maintains a relatively youthful appearance that has failed to degrade over the seven decades of her apparent life in South America. Beginning Endenia's ministry began in the year 2034. Her first known appearance was on Christmas Day of 2034 in the war torn city of Bogota, Colombia. Locals hiding from militias had gathered in a sanctuary of the Catholic Church in Bogota when Endenia appeared to them. She was among those who hid in the church, but was not recognized as a local. She offered prayer and support to those around her. When militants attempted to storm the church doors, she opened the doors and stood between them and the cowering civilians, unwilling to move. With mere words, the militants fell at her feet and begged forgiveness, nearly all of them claiming to be professing Catholics. She, despite neither appearing nor claiming to be a priest, received their confessions and forgave their sins. This first encounter formed her initial followers. Over a period of three years, she would travel South America making disciples wherever she went. Some of them would come to literally follow her; others stayed behind and built up the communities that her appearance began. Wherever she would go, her mission was simple. She did not reveal anything about herself when asked, other than her name, claiming that "who I am is not important, only my mission is". Early Ministry From 2034 onward, Endenia gathered people to her self and taught them four basic principles: share everything you have, meet a need any time you see it, love all people, and love all religions. Adherents of these principles integrated them into their own faith structures and, at the request of Endenia, formed self sustaining agrarian communities. In 2039, Endenia entered the international stage with her open denouncement of the Soviet Union's invasion of Eastern Europe. In 2045, Endenia met with the Cavselvas of the Hy Brasil region of South America and established trade deals with them. In return for their protection from militant threats, Zion would provide them with food and supplies. The deal deeply entangled the two groups of peoples, though remained separate in culture and geography. In 2048, Endenia meets with newly landed Nazi leaders and they settle a mutual peace agreement. In 2064, she met with the leader of Patagonia to discuss the conflict with the Nazis. Out of their meeting, the nation of Patagonia was formed. Confronting the North American Technate In 2079, the North American Technate lent support to the minority technocracy movement that existed in Central America. The NAT did not recognize Zion as an entity separate from the crumbling states of South America, and thus, entered into Zionist territory under the pretense of restoring order and organising South American territory into a technocratic state. The Zionists viewed the entry of NAT troops as an invasion, but, at the behest of Endenia, did not respond with violence. After two days of continuous inflow of troops and material from the North American Continent, confronted the military of the Technate en masse with only a small band of followers from the Army of Zion. In a well-documented event, Endenia sent a vassal to negotiate with the Technate leaders. She asked through the vassal that they cease the invasion and return north. The Technate leaders sent the vassal back without reply, and advanced a few minutes later between several mountains. Endenia is recorded as having commanded the mountains themselves to be thrown down upon the advancing Technate military, and only a few seconds later, massive avalanches buried the advancing force in the span of a few short minutes. Utterly deprived of morale, remaining Technate forces went into a full retreat, and the Technate signed a non-aggression pact with the Zionites over the course of the next week. This recognized the legitimacy of the Zionite claim to existence on an international level. In addition, the massive payloads of supplies brought in by the North American Technate and abandonded by retreating troops provided Zionites with much needed stability. Ministry In the years between 2080 and 2099, Endenia worked to build her civlisation in South America. These are the decades of rebuilding. In 2099, Endenia cries out to the world to recognize that the Darispaen Consulate is little more than a nation of human slaves in disguise, but the other nations of the world - wrestling with their own interests - do not respond. Disparaged with foreign nations, she decided to take matters into her own hands by forming elite groups of Zionite infiltrators to investigate the Consulate. In 2104, Endenia came into contact with Johtaja and his Empire of the Sun who seemed to carry a similar philosophy and outlook. Despite differences, the meeting of the two went well and the two formed an alliance. Endenia promised spiritual and material aid from Zion to the Empire should they require it; in return, the Empire vowed to keep Zion safe from all of her enemies. Current As of 2170, she continues to lead her people and proclaim the message of peace, community, and love to all people. She is known to have a cordial relationship with the founder of the Sunni faith, Johtaja, and meets with him several times a year both in Zion and his Empire. Endenia continues to write and speak to political leaders around the world, urging them towards nonviolence regardless of their political nature. She has been openly condemned by the Soviet and European Unions in return for her offering aid and refuge to disaffected peoples in the irradiated regions of the former People's Republic of China Influence and Power Endenia wields massive political influence around the world. She continues to act as an advisor to the leaders of the North African Alliance, the Indian Republic, and the Empire of the Sun. Additionally, she is regarded as a living Saint by both the Catholic and Orthodox Churches, and has recieved unofficial words of commendation from the Islamic Caliphate as a loyal Muslim, something which Endenia has neither confirmed nor denied. She has also leveraged trade for Zion with the Austro-Syndicalist Union as of 2170 AD. The people of Zion openly proclaim her to be a Prophet of God on par with Moses, Elijah, and Jesus. She has a number of miraculous powers ascribed to her including but not limited to the healing of the sick, giving sight to the blind, raising the dead, and commanding and transmuting matter. Scientists of the Darispaen Consulate and the North American Technate have continually asked to examine her supposed powers in a scientific, laboratory setting, offers which she continually refuses. Category:2170 AD